


Sunlight & Sky

by ChaoticFriendly



Series: In This Light [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, DaichiLoveFest, DaichiLoveFest2021, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Sugawara Koushi deserves literally all the love in the world he is so precious to me, itty bitty angst if you squint REALLY hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly
Summary: Suga shrugs uncomfortably, his eyes shifting down to look at his fingers, twisting together anxiously in his lap.“I guess... sometimes I worry. I love youso loud, Dai. I shout it across courtyards, and when you walk out the door in the morning, and every time you score in pickup games. And you... you don’t. And I worry I’m too loud, or too much, or you’re embarrassed or-“
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: In This Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	Sunlight & Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 of 3 of DaichiLoveFest2021  
> ——  
>  _And doesn’t the night go slow?_  
>  _When we are here alone_  
>  Voice: soft/loud | under the sun

“Shhhh, baby, not so loud,” Daichi whispers softly into the sunlit silver of Sugawara’s hair. 

Suga huffs out an impatient breath at the gentle rebuke, the air warm against Daichi’s neck. One pale, freckled arm wraps around Daichi’s shoulders, as Suga’s other hand cups against the scruff of Daichi’s face. Suga’s fingers tighten as he leans away from his boyfriend’s broad chest, a familiar bright mischief in his eyes. 

He tips his head back and shouts to the empty courtyard, “I LOVE SAWAMURA DAICHI!” 

Daichi groans good-naturedly, winding a hand into Suga’s flyaway locks and pulling him back in and to cover the warm lips with his own. After three years of dating he should be used to Suga’s antics, or at least have some sixth sense of when he’s walking himself into a trap like this. He knows that Sugawara gets the greatest joy out of embarrassing Daichi, it’s practically an Olympic sport for him at this rate. 

They’re supposed to be meeting to eat lunch between classes, Daichi gets a spot in their favorite courtyard and Suga brings the homemade bento boxes. it’s been their routine for the last few weeks as tests and term papers take over their lives. These days, the most time they have to spend together is found in the stolen hours between Daichi’s morning engineering seminar and Suga’s afternoon social work internship. 

It’s a lot, it’s been a lot for a while, but they lean on each other as they always have. When Daichi is exhausted from another all-nighter of studying, Suga reminds him that he’s working towards a career he’s going to love, one that’s going to help support them in a few years as a team of two. When Suga breaks down over a particularly tough case at his internship, Daichi stresses how important the work is, how Suga is so good at helping people, and how Daichi will always be there to help him, too, as his partner. In the quiet light of the moon, when eyes are rimmed red and voices are hoarse, they whisper softly to each other that it’s all going to be worth it, that _they’re_ worth it. 

In between the long nights and dragging days, they grasp at any time they can. One of their favorite haunts for lunch is one of the more forgotten courtyards on campus, with old stone benches scattered almost haphazardly beneath trees, as dappled sunlight spills into the overgrown flower beds that creep across the old dirt paths. It’s in this courtyard that Daichi sits on one of the benches, Suga’s legs over his lap and his head on Suga’s shoulder. 

They promised each other they actually would eat lunch this time, but their bento boxes sit next to them, untouched. Instead, fingers twine into hair and shirt fabric easily as they trade kisses and stories about their days so far. (Daichi’s professor had his sweater on inside out the entire class and no one had the energy to tell him, but the horrible llama pattern actually looked better that way.) (Sugawara’s classmates had barely managed to arrive on time and they all got a lecture about punctuality… again.)

But despite Suga’s declaration of love, he seems off, somehow… reserved. He’s not scrambling to climb all the way into Daichi’s lap and he’s not making fun of Daichi’s awkward storytelling, where he includes too many details. Daichi pauses, shuffling Suga back away from him just enough to look into the hazel eyes he knows so well, an ethereal gray in the bright nearly-noon sun. He looks at Suga questioningly. They don’t have much time between classes, but Daichi will sit here all day if that’s what it takes. They don’t part on bad terms, ever. It’s an unspoken rule they’ve stuck to ever since their first fight. One class isn’t worth breaking that, not when something is clearly not right. He tucks a lock of unruly hair behind Suga’s ear, admiring how the sun glints off the piercings he’d accumulated over the years. 

Suga huffs out another sigh, this one much heavier than before. His voice comes out soft, the usual tease and challenge of it buried beneath a rare layer of vulnerability.

“Dai- are you.. are you ashamed of me? Of us?”

Daichi sputters, where is this coming from? His hand tightens around Suga’s waist, the other cradling the back of Suga’s head as his own voice comes out hushed and hurried. “Sug, _no_. I- How could you think that?”

Suga shrugs uncomfortably, his eyes shifting down to look at his fingers, twisting together anxiously in his lap. 

“I guess... sometimes I worry. I love you _so loud_ , Dai. I shout it across courtyards, and when you walk out the door in the morning, and every time you score in pickup games. And you... you don’t. And I worry I’m too loud, or too much, or you’re embarrassed or-“ 

“Sweetheart, _no_.” 

Daichi’s words come out in a rushed whisper as he realizes what the disconnect is. He pulls Suga in, wrapping his arms fully around the lean torso, tucking that metallic halo under his chin. 

“I- god- I love how loud your love is. I- I don’t know how to explain it, but every time you do something like that I get warm and stupid all over, like we’re in high school again.”

Suga doesn’t move in his hold, doesn’t acknowledge Daichi’s admission other than to whisper equally quietly, “Then why are you never loud back? You always whisper it or write it on notes like it’s something secret.” 

Daichi feels a little crack deep in his heart, where the warmth usually comes from. How long has Suga been holding onto this? 

“Sug, it’s not that I _don’t_ want people to know or that I’m embarrassed, it’s that I don’t care.” Suga flinches and Daichi curses softly. “No, not like that.” His voice is a little stronger now, a little more aggressive as he whispers against pale skin. “I don’t give a fuck who else knows. You’re the only person that matters to me. In any room, or at any event. I only care about you.” 

He leans back, removing one hand from Suga’s hip to gently tip his chin up and make eye contact again. Daichi searches those eyes, but doesn’t find what he’s looking for. His brow furrows and he nods to himself an idea reaches him.

“C’mon.”

Suga squeaks in surprise as Daichi stands up, but broad palms steady him easily before packing their lunches back into his messenger bag and grabbing Suga by the hand. 

“Daichi, wha-“ but Suga doesn’t have time to complete his question as he’s pulled along. 

They leave the courtyard in a hurry. Daichi strides at a purposeful pace towards the center of campus, right to the middle of the crush of bodies milling about the summer activities fair they’d been avoiding all week. 

He stops so suddenly Suga nearly stumbles into his wide back, but Daichi whips around, an odd glint in his dark cinnamon eyes. He drops Suga’s hand and adjusts his messenger bag once before reaching up with both hands and gently placing them over Suga’s ears. He notices the apprehension on Suga’s face, the uncertainty, and gives a wide, disarming smile. Suga tips his head to the side just a little, a responding smile touching his lips almost involuntarily.

Basking in the warmth of that hint of a smile for just a moment, Daichi presses his hands gently against Suga’s ears. Throwing his head back to face the bright midday sun, he roars across the busy grounds, “I LOVE SUGAWARA KOUSHI. I’M GONNA MARRY THIS BOY SOMEDA-.” 

Suga’s body crashes into his, and Daichi feels the air pushed out of his chest in a surprised grunt. He’s laughing now, they both are, and from somewhere under Daichi’s left arm he hears a muffled whisper of “You idiot, you didn’t have to-“ 

“Shaddup, Sug,” he cuts off the protest with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Suga’s hair, breathing in his fresh-cotton-and-sunshine smell. When Suga looks up with a shy smile, his hazel eyes shine with the trust and assurance they’d been missing earlier. Caught in the bright glow of Suga’s gaze, Daichi has no trouble ignoring the questioning stares or wolf whistles from around them. It’s never been about anyone else. It’s always been about Sugawara, and only Sugawara. In this light, Suga is effervescent. 

“I love you.” Daichi’s voice isn’t loud anymore, but it’s not a whisper either. It’s strong, confident, like his feelings for Suga. “Just because I don’t care who knows doesn’t mean I don’t want anyone to know.”

Suga hugs him tighter, tucking his head into the space between Daichi’s shoulder and neck, the space that has always fit his face so perfectly. He won’t admit it, but Daichi is right. It doesn’t matter whether their love is quiet between them or shouted across crowds. Even with curious eyes all across campus trained on their entwined forms, their love is theirs and theirs alone.

“I love you, too,” he whispers. The sound is soft and sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and always my heart and soul belong to [FireheartAW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW) for always being down to beta. If you want some phenomenal KageHina content, check her out!  
> ——  
> I like to think Asahi is at the same Uni, on the same green, experiencing a very familiar wave of second-hand embarrassment at how disgustingly happy his best friends insist on being. Don’t feel bad for him, Noya is on FaceTime right now laughing his ass off.  
> (If you want to come yell some DaiSuga stuff at me outside of the comments you can find me on twitter [@ChaoticFriendly](https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly))


End file.
